Bill's First Day Blues
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Bill's First Day as a Curse Breaker isn't going as he thought it would. Written for Curse Breaker assignment and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for slight cursing in this story.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Curse Breaking: Curse Breaking assignment and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Curse Breaking assignment I wrote for Task 1 which was to write about someone's first assignment as a curse breaker. For Snape Appreciation I choose to write for Shelf 3 11. Skele-Gro - write about an injury. Warning for slight bit of cursing. Just one or two curses. I hope you all enjoy Bill's First Day Blues.**

He had never thought when he went to his first day as a curse breaker he'd never in a million years believed that he would end up in the medical tent. Never. He was the top of his class in the curse breakers school that he went to after Hogwarts. People who were top of the class didn't get themselves hurt on their first day.

He played back the day in his mind while he waited for the affect of the Skele-Gro to take affect. Closing his eyes he could see his day as it went. Closing his eyes he could almost relive it.

He had gotten up at 7 which should have told him his day was going to go wrong. He had set his alarm clock for 6 in the morning. Cursing to himself he rushed through getting dressed. Running across the quad of the place they were saying he just in time to get the dregs of the breakfast buffet that his new employers had for their first day of work.

"What is wrong with you, Weasley?" asked one of the older collegues he had yet to acquaint himself with.

"MY alarm didn't go off," he explained sourly as he noted that most of his favorite things had been eaten already. He hurriedly got himself a bowl of cereal and plate of bacon. He had to have his bacon after all. Everything was right when you had bacon.

"Today we welcome three new curse breakers into our ranks, ladies and gentlemen," the head of their team began. "I would like you to show them the ropes. Answer any questions they may have. And for the love of God please don't let them get themselves get hexed exploring their first tomb."

With that said breakfast ended and the group was lead off into the field. Bill was paired off with a fairly young woman, whose name he believed to be Belladonna, and the two of them were given a pyramid to explore and gather items from.

"I'm warning you now, Weasley," her voice rang in his ears, "these Egyptians had some pretty horrible curses they liked to us. You might want to watch me the first few tombs until you feel you got the hang of it. Alright?"

"But isn't doing something for yourself the way to learn things?" he asked eyeing her warily.

"Not all the time. Trust me. You want to sit back and watch the first tomb at least. The last newbie they assigned me didn't listen and he was flooed off the site with more heads than he came with."

"I think I can handle that."

She laughed casually and then shook her head. "Your funeral, kid," she told him motioning him forward. "You think you can handle this than how do we get past that curse."

To say getting past the first two curses was a crap shot would be a lie. He had totally guessed the first two curses and was thankfully right on them. He could see the admiration in his new instructors eyes.

"What about this one?" she asked pointing to an artifact that looked like it was from one of those Indiana Jones movies the Muggles like so much.

"This is like one of those Indiana Jones type test?" he asked thinking himself clever with his use of Muggle information. The only reason he knew about Indiana Jones was that his father had taken him to see the movies as a child. "You have to get the artifact without letting the pressure be taken off the pad underneath."

"Bill don't..."

He wouldn't have listened to her anyway. He was so darn sure that he was right. He lifted the round object off the plate. For a second he thought he was right on his guess. That was only for a second. Out of nowhere the floor started to rumble. He looked over at Belladonna to see her lips moving what she was saying he couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked dumbly as though in a trance.

She grabbed his arm and began to drag him. "Run, you fool," she yelled.

He found he couldn't move his legs at all. He looked at her and tried to tell her he couldn't move but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. What had he gotten himself into.

She continued to drag him towards safety cursing him and his stupidity to the high heavens. But they had reached safety or so she had thought. She went on and on about how he should have just ended up watching her while waiting for the medical wizards come for him.

He had seen the object flying towards her before she could see it. Flinging himself between flying arrow and his instructor Bill found himself in a whole new world of pain. Not only had he broken his wrist upon landing but he now had an arrow hole for his trouble too. The medical wizards were just showing up when he lost consciousness.

He didn't know how long he had been out of it for but he could feel the pain when he came back to. He was able to move he see as he looked around the room taking in the sights around him.

"You're awake, deary," came the cheerful voice of the nurse nearby. "The doctors made quick work of getting the curse off of you but we couldn't mend your wrist while you were asleep." She offered him the cup of Skele-Gro because what else could be in it. He had a broken wrist after all. "Drink up, deary. And next time listen to your instructor."

Bill found himself gulping down the potions. The pain radiated down his whole arm as he allowed himself to fall back into unconsciousness. Tomorrow he'd go and apologize to Belladonna but now he needed to heal.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Bill's First Day Blues. This is the first time I've solely written from Bill Weasley's point of view so I hope I did a good job of it.**


End file.
